Too Long Sleeves
by Literarygirl
Summary: Yukimura and Masamune is best friends. They're so close, that's why they can tell each other everything. Yukimura was thinking like that. Even though he is thinking like that,there was something he never told anyone,his own secret.


Hi!This is my first fanfic and I didn't think to write a one to this day . But after watching anime and falling in love with Yukki,I started to search a one with uke him . When I didn't find a one,I was so shocked and while waiting my hamburger to come home,I sitted and started writing this behind a test book . So this finished today with a hunger for uke Yukki . Like,why you guys don't write uke Yukki?He's too adorable not write . Even though I say that it's not smut(for now).I hope it isn't too much my OOC . In headcanon,Mattsun go out with a lot of girls outside of host club . And english isn't my first language so please tell me my mistakes . Also don't forget this is my first fic, so please go easy on me . Thanks !

Also I don't own Aoharu x Kikanjuu or image.

Yukimura and Masamune is best friends. They're so close, that's why they can tell each other everything. Yukimura was thinking like that. Even though he is thinking like that,there was something he never told anyone,his own secret. This secret do stupid things to him. Like when he heard Masamune talking with girls about their breast, or looks or generally when he talks with girls, he felt a ache in his chest and have to look away from Masamune because somehow he is sure if Masamune looked at him at that moments, he will understand Yukki's secret. Half of him wants yell to the world his secret, yet other half of him just wants to take this secret to he don't want to spoilage his friendship with Masamune and he's a coward, so Yukki is sure his second other self will win. He's happy to have Mattsun in his side. That's enough for least that's what he tell himself for years.

"Don't worry,don't worry.I already finished job so at 10 pm I'll take you from home . Yes . Yes . Okay then, wear you frilly red bra for me. See you later Aki-chan "Mattsun hang up phone with a smile and called Yukki from couch;

"Yukki, I'll be gone at 9!" After silence a curly head appeared at the door. "Where are you going Mattsun?"he asked,even though he knew the answer."To a bar with Aki-chan!" Mattsun answered stood there for 10 seconds before asking;  
"Who was that?"  
"The one with scarlet hair and blue eyes"

" . . . "

"E cup."

"Ahh . That one . "Mattsun sighed.  
"Really, recognize girls with their breasts sizes is really like you."

Yukki looked at him a little more, then returned to kitchen and continued followed him and started setting table."You're food is more delicious Mattsun,why I am making it?" "Because I like to eat things you made." he said with a bright smile. That made Yukki blush and smile cutely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When dinner is ready they started to eat a while Yukki asked with a unreadable expression."Ne,Mattsun...Are you planning to find a girlfriend lately?"Mattsun looked at his face at wonder and after gulping he answered while chuckling, "No, not now . You know I go out with these girls because they want to see me outside of club , and, well,'cause they are cute I agree . But no, I don't think a serious relationship,and you know that . Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"...No reason . I was just wondering." "...Okay then." They returned to eat in silence but something was off . Mattsun didn't know what was that and it made him uneasy . He cutted silence and they talked about random things like survival games or Yukki's new ero-manga . Everything seemed completely normal but somehow Mattsun couldn't relax . After dinner,it was only 8 pm, so they grabbed some beer and sitted in front of TV and watched some comedy show . But Mattsun wasn't actually watching TV . This wasn't the first time Mattsun felt like this next to Yukki . But he always decided to ignore it 'cause it made him think and felt weird things and after a while Yukki always returned to normal . Today it seems it wasn't the case though,'cause Mattsun couldn't shake this unpleasant feeling off .

"Hey,Yukki . Is something wrong?"Yukki looked at him 3 seconds before turning to TV . "No,nothing's wrong . Why are you feeling like something's wrong?" " I don't know . Something seems off with you . " "You're imagining things . Everything's fine . " This only made Mattsun feel like something is definitely wrong . "Then why are you not looking at my face?" Yukki closed his eyes .

'No,it's no good . If I look at Mattsun's face now,he will understand . If he understand my secret,we can't be friends anymore . I don't want that . I can't . I just ca- . 'Yukki's thoughts splitled when Mattsun turned Yukki's face toward his own . Yukki didn't know what to do,what to say, or how to breath . He just looked at Mattsun's face helplessly . 'Cause Mattsun figured his secret . And his face was so close . Too close . But not close enough for Yukki . He decided everything was over, so he did something . Before Mattsun could speak or do anthing,Yukki found himself pressing his lips to Mattsun's . The kiss was soft and short,but to Yukki it felt like hours . Mattsun couldn't even understand what was happening, and when he understood, the kiss was over . Yukki slowly leaned his face to Mattsun's chest while holdind his shirt with two hands .

"...Please,don't go to that girl . Please don't go to any other girl . Please don't leave me . I...I lo-love you . Please don't hate me . I'm so disgusting . I understand if you don't want to see me again,but please,please don't hate me . I'm sorry . I'm so sorry . " he said while crying . Then he felt a pair of arms on his back . Mattsun hugged him tightly . "It's okay . I'll never hate you . You're not disgusting . I never realized this and when I feeled something was off I always runned away from it . I'm sorry for this . You don't have to apologize . You didn't do anything wrong . "Mattsun said softly while patting Yukki's head . He then lifted Yukki's head and wiped his tears . Yukki calmed down a little after a while . He blushed and speaked in a hoarse and quite voice;

"I-I don't expect any answer or for you to return my feelings . I was planned to take this to my grave...B-But when I looked at your face I just-" Mutssun putted a finger to his mouth . "It doesn't matter . Now I know your feelings,I can't just return to our friendship like nothing happened . "Mattsun stopped and blushed but never breaked eye contact and his hand never stopped stroking Yukki's face . "I actually always thought you're so cute . Everything about you is cute . Your dressing style, that too long sleeves of yours,your voice,your face,your curly hair,your glasses and even writing ero-manga . Your adorable . But I always forced myself not to think those things . 'Cause you are a guy and thinking of you like that was a insult to you . But I don't think that now . If you can say you're in love with me, then I can say something too . You're cute,and that's reality . And I thought kissing a guy will be horrible and disgusting,but kissing you isn't that bad,it's actually nice . I think I can try going out with someone I can kiss . So,will you go out with me?"

Yukki was speechless . He looked at Mattsun with a scarlet face and open mouth . All he could was nod before Mattsun kissed him again . Ahh,he thought . 'l lost my only friend . But if he became my lover,I guess I don't need friends . ' he thought while putting his hands at Mattsun's neck . 'I have to call and tell Aki-chan I can't come I guess . But I think I will enjoy staying here . ' Mattsun thought . The comedy show was already over .

And it's finally over . It took so much time and I can't belive it's this short . Well ,anyway I'm planning to continue this.I'm really hoping it wasn't so bad . Please tell me what you guys thinking!Good or bad, I will care about them all!Thanks again ^^

Edit Note : Guys I want to tell you the first published one,with strange words, DEFINITLY isn't my job . No matter how bad your english is,you won't publish something like that . I don't know how, but it was due to fanfiction own site . Even before I started write a story, ı commented to other stories and it's always like this . I solved that it has something with dot . Thanks for your help, but please don't think it was because of my stupidity!


End file.
